


Restraint

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (it's light though), Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impractical Sex Position, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: A while ago Vex asked Percy, "How long do you think I could keep you like this?"To which he responded, "For as long as you wanted."And now Vex wants to see what he looks like at the end of his rope.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like in almost every one of my fics I constantly say Vex wonders how long she can keep Percy on the edge or waiting or whatever but that she never has the time or hasn't discussed it with him yet. So here is the fic I constantly allude to but never intended on writing.

Percy was naked with a dark blue pillow under his knees and his hands behind his back. He wasn’t bound this time. It was a test of will, so rope defeated the purpose. He was simply not allowed to move without asking or being told to. During shorter sessions Percy liked kneeling without the pillow, he liked that little bit of pain as a reminder, but the long ones like this demanded some sort of almost comfort. His cock was hard and there was a line of precum running down the underside and his chin was still wet from when Vex made him eat her out.

Vex was standing behind him with one hand pressing down on his shoulder. There were quiet wet sounds of her touching herself and whimpers of pleasure while she used him to steady herself and finger herself. She didn’t want to take it too far though, she wanted Percy to be the cause of her orgasms. She also liked seeing him let out a shaky breath and seeing his hands flex as he kept himself from turning and taking her in whatever way he wanted.

After a few moments more of teasing him like that she went to her knees too. She pressed her chest flush against his back and she bit and sucked at his neck while her hands roamed his chest. She made sure to leave another deep hickey on him. She may have to cast Cure Wounds on him later. If he asks she will, or if he seems unhappy with them. This is the farthest they’ve gone with the idea and she’s been unable to keep herself from marking him up like this. Especially when he moaned so loudly during it and she could feel his pulse fluttering and his cock jerk when she trailed one finger up the underside of it. She had a feeling he would want something to cover them up rather than make them go away entirely.

“Green?” She asked when she pulled away from a red, blossoming hickey that would only get darker over the next few hours.

“Green,” he groaned and tried desperately not to turn and kiss her.

A while ago she had half-jokingly asked, “How long do you think I could keep you like this?” She had told Percy to drop to his knees while she undressed and he had done it so quickly and easily and then he just waited for her.

“For as long as you wanted,” he said, completely serious.

And that stirred something in Vex. Of course the idea was fun and it had shown up in their sex-life in minor ways before. Edging was a rather relatively regular part of their bedroom antics, though not like this. Percy liked being told to wait and Vex liked seeing how eager he was to please. He liked being told what to do and she liked getting what she wanted. So of course the idea of something like this had crossed her mind for a moment here and there. When Percy said as long as she wanted…well it suddenly became a more serious thought.

That night she made him kneel at the edge of the bed while she got herself off. When she finished and was coming down from that high she saw Percy. He was still waiting at the end of the bed, watching her with pure hunger and desire, his lip cherry red from where he had pulled it between his teeth to keep himself from joining her, his chest heaving, and still just waiting for her. She immediately dragged him into bed with her and took him the way she had intended to, though now with a new thought in her mind. He would wait forever if she asked. And she very much wanted to see what that looked like.

They had built up to these longer sessions, some more intense than others. There had been a couple times where things weren’t all green, but that was just part of the process and they had handled it the way they handled every problem, together and with immense love and respect for one another. Tonight though, felt like the culmination of it all.

Vex’s hand was now on his aching member again, just an open and slightly curled hand on the underside of his cock. “What do you want, Percy?” She caught his earlobe between her teeth.

She could feel him trembling against her and his cock twitched against her hand, but he didn’t move his hips. “Whatever you want, my lady.”

She hummed. She liked when he said that and she knew he liked calling her that. She kissed his neck so lightly he might not have felt it if he wasn’t so sensitive by this point. “I want you to fuck my hand, darling,” she said it so causally.

Percy thought that was a strong term to describe it, perhaps something closer to rutting or creating friction against her hand, considering she didn’t even attempt to wrap her fingers around him, but he knew he wasn’t in any place to say that. He was pretty sure he could cum from that alone if she asked. Only if she asked, he reminded himself as he jerked his hips so her hand rubbed against his slick cock.

He tilted his head back and shut his eyes. A quiet whine passed his lips and Vex felt it in her core. She rested her chin on Percy’s shoulder and inched back to find his hands still pressed between them. She took his right hand and moved it farther down until she could feel his fingers brushing against her cunt and then said, “Show me how much you want to please me, Percy.”

His fingers, slightly less nimble than they usually were (though that only seemed to add to how wonderful it felt to have his fingers on her again), first found her clit. He didn’t start slow like he usually liked to do. Vex’ahlia almost made a joke about how he wasn’t in a teasing mood tonight, but then he slid two fingers inside of her and she just moaned against his ear.

It wasn’t technically good, not like how Percy usually was. His dexterous, long, and perfect fingers weren’t angled in just the right way and the position was a little awkward for both of them, but even if it wasn’t perfect Vex was positive this was the best experience she’d ever had with Percy’s hands.

He was still moving against her hand, chanting her name over and over in needy whines and moans. Vex’s free hand moved over his chest. Her fingers tweaked and toyed with his nipple gently, overstimulated as he was she knew he liked light touches better at this point. “You’ve been so good for me, Percy,” Vex whispered, “We could stop now if you wanted, I could give you what you need now.”

“N-no,” Percy was breathless and his hips still going because Vex never said stop. “I can do more,” he promised.

She kissed his shoulder and wrapped her hand around his cock, and while I was still a loose hold it was much more contact than it had been moments earlier. Percy groaned and his hips stuttered. “I’m not asking about what you can do, darling, I’m asking about what you want to do.”

“I want it—I want to keep going,” he whimpered, pleading her to give him more. Neither of them really categorized Percy as a masochist, but they both knew he quite enjoyed pushing himself to his limit. Vex had to admit, Percy at his limit was a beautiful sight. And there was something impressive about him wanting to take a little more, that even all of this wasn’t enough.

“Stop.” Her voice was smooth and with a firm tone to show Percy that she meant business on this instruction. His hips went still (with obvious effort) and his fingers remained deep inside of her. “Green?” She asked.

He took three deep breaths and then managed to say, “Green.” The utter desperation in his voice was literally the hottest thing Vex had ever heard.

“Make me cum like this, Percy, and you can have what you want.” She knew he was at the end of his rope, he wouldn’t make it much longer but he wanted to test his limits a little more. She could help him do that, but it would help him to know it was almost done, he only had to hold out for a little longer. Percy was a man who appreciated goals and now he had two, one was to get his pleasure, but first and foremost was to give Vex what she wanted.

“I want you,” Percy answered, his fingers already pumping in and out of her again.

She laughed lightly, “Make me cum and you can have me any way you want.” He crooked his fingers slightly and she bit her lip and rocked her hips against his hand.

Percy leaned back a little into her and Vex let him. His wrist was starting to hurt but it was easy to forget when Vex’s finger brushed over the tip of his cock. She gathered some of the precum from him on her finger and he watched her raise it to her mouth and heard her moan as she cleaned him off of her finger. “You have to earn it, darling,” Vex teased when he groaned.

“Vex,” his fingers went to her clit, “You are certainly not making this easy,” he let out a breathy laugh and a short gasp when Vex decided that was a sign that he wanted her to give him another hickey (she wasn’t exactly wrong on that account).

“I don’t want easy,” she answered, kissing one of the darker marks, “I want it hard,” she gave his cock one good stroke and he called out her name. “If it’s too much—”

“No no no,” Percy’s voice was high and pleading, “I can do this. I want to do this.”

She kissed one of the other hickies, “Fuck Percy, you’re so good for me. Just a little more,” she promised, her own voice a little higher than usual. She’d cum twice already and everything about Percy in this moment was impossibly hot and she was close again. Even though Percy was trembling and the position was awkward and it felt a little messy and sloppy but it only made it better.

When Vex came she did so in a dark and terrifying language that she sometimes used when the expletives in Common were nowhere close enough. Percy didn’t move yet, he just slowed down gradually to help bring her down from the high and waited for her to say something.

She kissed his cheek and pulled away from his hand. “Percy,” she moved so that she was in front of him and kissed his lips, “so good for me. What do you want?”

Percy kissed her back and faster than Vex knew what was happening she was on her back with Percy above her. He had a look in his eyes that he got when he was in this mood, desperate and hungry and after so long of being on edge, and it made her grin and wrap her arms around his neck to bring him down for another fierce kiss.

He thrust into her with power and force and as deep as he could. Vex expected that to be the end, a handful of seconds before it became too much, which she understood completely and had prepared for. Percy, however, seemed renewed in his efforts. He wanted to savor his reward, but Vex could feel something else in the familiar angle of his hips and the pace he set that was like the one she loved when he took a little control, he was still trying to please her. And while it was highly unlikely she would reach the edge with him, even his reward was about trying to please her.

His stamina and resolve was incredible and amazing. The whole point of this was to see how far Percy could go before he hit his limit, and just when she thought they found it he surprised her again.

His eyes were shut, his lips parted, the muscles in his arms and shoulders flexing and tense, his breath came out in short gasps whispers of her name and curses. One hand was planted firmly on the dark wood floor beneath them while the other was gripping Vex’s thigh, which was hooked over his hip. She could feel his nails digging crescents into her and it seemed only fair that Percy got to mark her in return, even in such a small way, considering the bruises that now littered his body. He looked like a piece of art.

“Percy,” she said softly, cut off by a gasp with a sharp snap of his hips. She touched his cheek and he opened his eyes to look down at her, “Percy, darling, it’s time to let go. You did so good, you did everything I asked. Now I’m asking you to enjoy yourself and let go for me.”

He kissed her harshly, dumping every ounce of pent up energy into it, and Vex kissed him back with just as much passion. He pulled away to bury his face between her shoulder and neck and there were only a handful of thrusts left in him before he said her name with a long, drawn out moan.

He slowly moved to the side so he wouldn’t collapse directly on top of her and laid his head on her breast. His hand rested on her stomach and his eyes felt heavy. Vex laughed and he smiled because that was his only response to what was likely the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. “Are you tired, darling?”

He hummed and his thumb rubbed circles on her stomach, “I cannot understand why. I feel as tired as I did after Thordak.”

“Well it sounds like you need some well-deserved rest.” She began running her fingers through his hair and she brought his hand to her lips and gave it a lingering kiss before continuing by saying, “You will sleep better on the bed.”

He grunted and she laughed again. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked down at him with an impossible amount of love in her eyes. “It’s so far.”

“Perhaps next time should be a little less intense then.”

He opened one eye and looked up at her, “I wouldn’t say that.”

She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. This was Percy’s chance to say what he had really felt without feeling like he was disappointing her, all he had to say was ‘Yes, maybe this one was a little too tiring,’ or ‘Maybe somewhere more comfortable,’ but instead he seemed almost miffed that she would suggest pulling back.

He sighed and pushed himself up. He even held his hand out to her to help her up too. Percy went to the bed and collapsed into it while Vex went and grabbed a damp cloth to clean herself up and then went to Percy to take care of any immediate situations that would be gross to handle later, and crawled in with him. Once again Percy half draped himself over her like he often did, especially after something intense, and fell into a deep sleep while Vex played with his hair and followed close behind.


End file.
